You Found Me
by The Arendelle sisters
Summary: Elsa Snowfall enters the COLLEGE chapter of her life. Everything is tough, including friendship. One time, she finds out that there's this popular student who everyone admires, Jack Frost. She falls in love with him but what will happen to her hopes and dreams? Will she be emotionally and mentally lost? Or will she be found by the popular student ever known? IN PROGRESS.
1. Welcome, College Life!

**Chapter 1: Welcome, College Life!**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Woah, after such my great graduation with flying colors, I can't believe it. I was the Valedictorian of the class and seriously this will be the toughest chapter of my life: **COLLEGE.** What comes to my mind when I hear that word were strict professors, dormitories, tough projects, homeworks and of course, stress. Wow! I don't wanna hear such a word.

I can remember my past days with my friends. They got so much time with me although some time they're getting rid of me because they've been saying I'm a GC. You know what I mean? It's, grade conscious. I'm not like that, but people just say that I am that. No way.

Anna's already in 6th year High School and she also done that well. She's a NBSB. No boyfriend since birth; same as me. Definitely she's still enjoying while I have to put on some stress in my college life. Phew! Exhausting.

Anna was enrolled already in Polyniese Academy, but seriously me, not yet. I haven't found a school. I asked guides from my Aunt Callie. She was willing to answer my question.

"Uh, Elsa," she started, "first you have to take an entrance exam. Have you passed to one in your school before?" I started to think once again. I remembered I passed one which was—FROZEN STAR UNIVERSITY. Yep! Real.

I started to answer with great confidence, "Oh, uh, y-yes!" I stammered. "I passed FROZEN STAR UNIVERSITY! So, should I enroll?"

"Yes!" she replied but then her tone changed. "As in right now. All slots might be filled and none for you." I was surprised and I don't know what to do, so I rushed and said "goodbye" to Aunt Callie then slammed down the phone. I changed in my usual Taylor Swift fangirl shirt and shorts and doll shoes. I drove my high-tech HONDA CITY 2014 to FSU in short or Frozen Star University. Okay, now I'm here in the university and I rushed inside to enroll.

I entered the school to fall in line. Man, it was very long! When would I be the next? I waited patiently. Well, okay. I slept while standing and waiting and after a few hours, I was the first on the line! I ran to enroll and follow the procedures. I said that I'm applying for a scholarship. Okay, so that it will help a lot to us since it's just Anna and I who were left in the house.

I looked at the results. Yes! I'm enrolled. Now, I have to get all the books needed and go straightly to the bookstore. My requirements are really different. I rushed to the bookstore and looked for everything I needed: plastic cover, college notebook, clip binder, and a folder/clearbook. I got them all, anyway and went to the cashier.

She loaded everything into a light blue eco bag. "Please pay $140," she said politely.

"$140," I repeated thoughtfully, "hmmm…" I took $200 from my wallet then paid it to the cashier. She smiled at me. "I receive two hundred," she said and opened the cash box and gave me back the change. "Here, Ma'am, is $60. Thank you so much!" I winked at her and rushed out of the bookstore. Now I got all of the things I needed! If only I could help pay for those books…

_**Hey, Daren here! Sorry. Daren is a short version of my pen name: The Arendelle Sisters. I apologize for deleting the story "We're Not Friends Anymore" because I don't seem to appreciate the story anymore. But hey! I'm still a fan of Jelsa, Kristanna, etc. I don't know about College Life but if you know anything about College, please review or PM me! I'd love to hear from you!**_

_**Another apology: The story was short, I'm so lazy because my eyes were tired from looking at the computer, but I hope you review that "It's Okay." I named the university, Frozen Star University. **_

_**Now, tell me all what're you thinking?**_


	2. Getting Nervous By Now

**Chapter 2: Getting Nervous By Now**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I ran back home to see if everything is complete. Now I know it; Frozen Star University was pretty far! Well, what should I do? Should I take a train going to FSU? A car? Jeep? Walk? Oh seriously, walk takes too many hours and you might enter the university a minute before or later. I don't want that to happen!

I was thinking of it: August 15th, Monday was my school. Ah, today's…August 10! Oh no, have to wrap my books in plastic cover! I need some more stress. Well, okay. I took the plastic cover then covered all my books and college notebook when someone knocked on the door. Hope it's my sister, Anna. I went to the door and flung it open. Exactly! It was Anna!

"Hey, Elsa!" greeted Anna as she flung her backpack on the sofa then it fell off. I was kinda shocked. Is Anna really messy? Or is she just tired?

"Anna," I started, "please put your backpack on the sofa."

She protested, "But it was on the sofa right now!"

"It fell off," I replied. "Look." Anna dropped her mouth open then looked at the backpack she had thrown.

"Sorry," she apologized then squatted to get the backpack then put it on the sofa.

I gave her a very big hug. "That's okay. You're still my sister forever."

"I agree," she answered. "You're my great sister in this world, Elsa!" We let go of each other and prepared the dinner I cooked just earlier. We sat together on the table and ate our dinner. I can feel Anna's awful stomach, though.

"So, how's school, Anna?" I asked.

She gulped then swallowed her food down and answered, "Everything's good, Elsa!"

"Okay," I nodded thoughtfully. "What happened?" She shrugged. I wondered what her thoughts were. Is there anything wrong? Does anyone steal her things? Whatever! Look, I would have to know if there's anything wrong. Okay, here it is.

She was constantly conscious about everything that has happened in this dining room. Yeah and after that, she dismissed herself rudely and rushed out of the table. Looks like something's wrong with her. My stomach turned awful. Second, my head began to ache. Last but worst, everything I saw was blurry and cloudy and I thought fog entered my eyes. And this is it. I passed out.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I was worried. What happened to my sister? Why did I dismiss myself rudely instead of saying, "Excuse me!" I wonder if it was my entire fault. Oh no!

I rushed down from the stairs and saw what happened to my sister. _Oh no, _I thought, _it's your fault! _My mind tells me. I rushed down the stairs, approached my sister and tried to wake her up.

"Elsa!" I called repeatedly. "Can you hear me?" I breathed my breath to her but she doesn't respond. I pressed onto her chest. Her heart was pumping. But what was really wrong? Man, I guess she was just dizzy or she encountered food poison. I carried my sister to her room and loosened her clothes. Hope she's still breathing or she'll die!

I turned on the aircon to fan level first. After a minute, I turned the knob to Low Cool, then Mid Cool and High Cool. I let her rest so that she will not be dizzy. A few minutes later, I thought there was a great suspense coming. It's not.

"Anna, wh-where are you?" she muttered, doing some gestures like a blind girl. I whirled around and answered, "Elsa! I'm here now." Her eyes were wide open. "Anna!" she said and hugged me.

"Good thing you're well! Hope you have food poison," I teased.

"Wait, wh-wh-what?" she stammered.

"Just kidding," I said with a laugh, but she wasn't laughing. I was the only one laughing between both of us. I think she was kinda scared of what I told her. "Elsa, where will you study?"

She answered straightly, "I'm studying at FSU or," she replied, putting stress on the 'or', "Frozen Star University. It's a Private School, anyways."

"That's nice," I replied thoughtfully with a nod. "Were you able to take the entrance exam and passed?"

"Well, Anna, I took the exam when I was 6th year and that was one of the schools I passed!" Elsa boasted. "That was a nice school, as Mom and Dad told me. They met there when they were College."

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. "Hope you met someone there, too," she joked.

She started to wonder and act like a skeptic. "Wait, what?! I misheard you."

"That was nothing."

"Nothing?! You call that nothing?!" she said, shocked with wide eyes and also flabbergasted. All I can see in Elsa's eyes is the guy she will ever meet, not the school. I shrugged and helped her go to sleep. "Be safe, Elsa," I reminded, kissing me on the forehead. "Good night!"

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Good night!" I whispered then she left my room and closed the door. I started to dream. Now, what? For sure everything's gonna be great during my school this upcoming August 15th, Monday. FSU, get ready. I am coming right there for you!

Right now, I'm drifting myself to sleep.

_**Okie dokie! Daren's back! Well, what are ya gonna do today, huh? Haha, so much fun.**_

_**Guess what? If Anna just put her backpack on the sofa instead of throwing it, much better! Be careful, okay? I'm gonna be freaking out because, *sigh* school's near. But anyways, *deep breath* I can say it'll be fun!**_

_**I might not be able to post the next chap in no time because my school's approaching on June 9, 2014! But don't worry. I will assure you all that I'll post a new chap. Be excited. Stay tuned!**_

_**Now, tell me all what're you thinking?**_


	3. In Times of Distress

**Chapter 3: In Times of Distress**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Right now, I don't know what to do. It's already 14th of August and I don't know what else is happening around me.

My head is spinning. I'm not thinking about the people around me, but I'm thinking about the school. Look at that. I can see myself in an awful situation when I'm surrounded with an avalanche of students. As in **ONLY** me. Alone. Unlike Anna, who was so sociable and is able to be friends with anyone and no one picks on her, but me? It's the opposite. I only have a few friends. Hope this is not happening. Maybe with a bit of confidence, I can gain a lot. It takes practice, patience and determination.

Suddenly, a flashback came in my mind. I can remember that my parents were giving me some advice. _Just be patient with them, honey, _the voice in my head says. _Some people are really like that, _it continued. I hope the advice was not really useless for me to apply it.

I sulked the whole morning in my room when Anna, in her school uniform, caught up with me and said, "Hey, Elsa! You should've taken your breakfast!" I didn't respond; not even a word. My sorrow of losing attention with people surrounded my head and hinders me to speak to Anna. "Elsa? Anything wrong?" I shook my head.

"Come on, Elsa, I'll be late," she persuaded. "Please, you eat, or you'll get sick. Don't just think about your—"

I cut her off. "It's okay. I'm going to be fine."

"You can't just stay this way!" she answered softly but firmly. "Forget your past. It's just before, you shut everyone out of sight, but after that, you've learned your lesson, right?"

"Right," I muttered almost madly, thinking I was about to explode. She showed a thumb up and I nodded sadly. She led me to the dining table and we ate our breakfast. I stared at my food, but then Anna looked at me. I don't wanna make her think I was so hard-headed and worried, so I ate my breakfast slowly and finished it in no time.

"Thanks, Elsa," thanked Anna. The bus beeped outside our house, then suddenly Anna whirled around and looked back to me. "I have to go now, the school bus is here."

I nodded. "Take care, Anna," I said caringly, hugged her, then she left.

…

I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed. I forgot all about my sorrow, then looked forward to school. I realized there was something better. Better opportunities. Good! Why not do it? I called the FSU and asked if I can have a dormitory. They agreed, and I said goodbye. I slammed down the phone and I daydreamed of my school day. Okay, now. Tomorrow is another day.

_**Another short chapter? Sorry! Anyways, I'm enjoying my school so much and I'm a Junior! Wuhoo! *pause* You thought it's fun, isn't it? Wait, what?! Hahaha**_

_**I may not know what can be happening but Spoiler Alert first! Elsa's going to have her first steps inside the University and she'll meet everyone but one can be her bestie. So sad, she might be much of a loner.**_

_**Anyways, there will be delays of the succeeding chapters but don't be gone, Authors and Guests! For sure, everything will be good after all.**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	4. The Frozen Star University

**Chapter 4: The Frozen Star University**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock rang loud and I almost thought something fell on me. Okay, hope it's not a cold shower as I badly expected. Everything was packed since last night: my shampoo, soap, all my personal stuff and all my school stuff. Good. Now, for the second part. I have to take a shower in my bathroom. For this will just be the last day at home, but when I return, it's not called last day anymore. Okay, okay.

I threw off my clothes then entered the shower room. I turned the knob. The water fell on me like I was thinking of it as artificial rain. God, it's cold! I shuddered, and even my teeth felt like shivering with cold. Why would I ever take a cold shower?

After all, I was done. At last, no more cold showers. Okay, here. I wore the prescribed uniform: it was a white collared blouse with a light blue and white checkered ribbon. My pleated skirt was checkered light blue. I put on some foot powder so my foot would not be stinky, then put on my skintone anklets (the stockings that looks like doll shoes, okay?) and wore my black leather doll shoes. This year will be my last breakfast with Anna.

"Anna," I started, "listen to me. You have to know this."

She nodded. "Okay. Why?"

"Anna," I explained, "I am going to have a dormitory because the school is pretty far from home. Take care of yourself there. There are housekeepers coming around to keep you safe."

"Okay, Elsa," she replied. We had this heartbreaking conversation when a doorbell rang. Who were they? I checked on the door. Yes! At last! I opened the door, then let the two girls in. Anna looked at them like thinking they were strangers. "Elsa, who were they?" asked Anna.

"Oh, uh," I started, pulling them by hand, "they are our housekeepers. They will be taking care of the house while I'm not here."

"Well, okay, sure!" she replied with a forced smile. She ran to hug me. "Elsa, take care. I want you to gain friends, and I believe in you! You can do it!"

"Of course, Anna," I assured her. The bus beeped and someone called, "Elsa! Time for you to leave!" I nodded. "It's time," I said, sobbing and hugged her once more. "Goodbye, Anna."

I hear her crying. "Bye, Elsa!" We let go of each other and I went out of the house and entered the bus. I will surely miss every memory Anna and I have done.

**School**

I looked at the door of the university then shyly entered. Gosh! There were students surrounded in all areas and I went to the cashier. "Good morning, Madame," I said.

"Good morning, too," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Uh," I breathed, "Ms. Snowfall. The new student."

She nodded and let out a somehow sarcastic smile. "Ohhh, okay! Why were you here?"

"I asked for my dormitory."

"Your dorm, huh?" she asked gleefully. She rummaged around her cabinets and found a key. She gave it to me. There it was written: 312. "Ms. Snowfall, your room is 312. Your roommate will be Rapunzel Corona."

"Oh, nice," I replied thoughtfully. A whirlwind approached me and I saw her beautiful smile. Her golden hair was for almost 5 feet long, and her green eyes shine like emeralds! "Hey," she greeted, "you should be Elysse Gail Snowfall, or Elsa in short, shouldn't you be?"

I widened my eyes in shock and dropped my mouth open. "Uh, yes. How do you know me?"

"The cashier there," she replied, pointing the lady I approached earlier, "Ms. Esmeralda told me you are my roommate! Right?"

"Yep," I nodded. "And besides, I'm gonna miss home."

"I see," she replied slyly then looked at the things I brought with me. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be bringing those things in the dorm?"

"My what—?" I asked myself until I saw all those things. "Uh, yes! Yeah I should!"

"Okay, so," she persuaded, grabbing my hand, "let's do it." She pulled me to the dorms which were not near, but not far from the university. I put my bath stuff and personal stuff inside, then rushed with her to school while I carry my heavy heartstrings backpack which was full of books, a college notebook and everything I needed.

We entered our classroom. Woah, a lot of students ready to meet me! I hope they were so friendly. It may not happen. Just MAYBE. I can't escape their faces when Rapunzel and I found two vacant seats for us, beside each other, until then, this strict face went inside the room. We stood from our seats then looked fearfully at the professor's ruthless face.

"Good morning, class," he greeted, "I am Sir North, your professor and adviser."

"Yes, sir," we replied in chorus, but I don't seem to be speaking too much. Sir North looked at each of us, even me. Uh-oh. But now, he was glaring at me. I was about to say, 'Why stare at me, huh?' but I didn't. He was so strict.

The rest of the time, we spent our time introducing ourselves. After Punzie, I introduced myself. "Uh, good morning. I'm Elysse Gail Snowfall, but you can call me Elsa." Our professor smiled at me and he asked me to take my seat.

"So, I met new faces and," he paused, "you can be friends."

"Yes!" everyone chorused and I was about to call Punzie but she left me. God! I'm lost in just this big, crowded classroom?! Uh-oh, I said "hi" to everyone but they ignored me. I looked for another two friends. They were identical twins, so I tried to befriend them.

"Hey, girls," I greeted. "I'm Elsa. What's yours?"

The girls smiled at me pleasingly. "Ah, okay! I'm Katelyn," she greeted, and pointed her twin, "she's Kitelyn. Call me Katie—"

"And call me Kitty," the other twin interrupted. "We can be your friends but this is a condition."

"Okay, then what?" I asked.

"We want friends who don't smoke, drink beer, drugs, have sex with guys and other immoralities. Okay?"

"Of course! I don't do any of those!" I replied proudly. They nodded. Punzie approached the three of us.

"Hey, girls, I'm Punzie," she introduced. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kitty," the first twin replied. The other twin went in front of her sister, blocking her out of sight. "And I'm Katie."

"Okay, and she's Elsa," Punzie continued.

"Yeah, we know," they replied. One of the twins spoke, "Punize…am I right?"

"Punzie," corrected Rapunzel.

"We have a condition. We want friends who don't smoke, drink beer, drugs, have sex with guys and other immoralities. Got it?" they said with conviction.

"Of course!" she says honestly. "I don't do any of those. I just focus on my studies. Yeah."

"Good," the twins replied, then we form a group hug, "Let's all be friends." We hugged each other and chattered. The bell rang and it's time for our break. Time to go to the cafeteria.

We fell in line then got our food. We chattered about a lot of things and shared our great, embarrassing stories. They promised they won't tell anyone about it. We were having fun, as I turned around, something captivated me. A guy whose white hair I think was like fresh fallen snow walked in the cafeteria. His pale blue eyes made me stare at it. Every girl who saw it, with the exception of me Punzie, Kitty and Katie, drooled over him and each girl accepted a kiss from him. I don't know what to say, to do, to…what?! I can't just embarrass myself in front of my friends! I can't take my eyes off of him.

I was in love.

_**Oh my gosh! SPOILER ALERT: Here comes the meeting of the main couple, Jelsa! Okay, so, uh, the main thing is here already. Settle down, everybody. Here comes the heartthrob. Who was that, huh?**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	5. The Heartthrob

**Chapter 5: The Heartthrob**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

After staring at the guy, I fell asleep and didn't notice the food was about to fall out of the table. Is our table shaking? I didn't notice anything. I woke up, then, omg. Wait…my friends were gone at a flash?! UNBELIEVABLE. They left me without even knowing or, might I say, "They tricked me." I took a glance at the clock then it was almost 10 minutes before class is back! I have to search them everywhere or else I'll go walk by myself, alone. Okay, this is it.

I ran along the hallways, yelling and shrieking repeatedly, "Punzie?! Kitty?! Katie?!" but there were no responses, not even a word. Oh no, I am physically lost this time! I still searched everywhere until I bumped on someone's shoulder. The phone I was holding slipped from my hand and reached the floor for almost centimeters. Still, it's above the ground, yet I was worried because it was a gift from my Aunt Callie! Oh no. It was a millimeter above the ground when that somebody saved my iPhone 5s before it reached the floor or it'll fall to pieces. He gave me the phone and I swiftly took it away from him.

"Th-th-thanks," I stuttered helplessly. Something else was running in my mind. First, I blushed but then, hid it so that it wouldn't be obvious. Second, I cleared my throat. Last, I took a deep breath and soon realized…

**HE WAS THE HEARTTHROB OF THIS SCHOOL!**

Yes, earlier I saw him. He was flirting among those ladies and gave each a kiss. Now, what? I was ashamed I took a step back, yet I was never ashamed to look him in the eye. "Sorry, but I'm so clumsy awhile ago, and—"

He hushed my mouth and replied, "It's okay, Miss," then he took a dramatic bow after me. My heart skipped a beat. Sooner or later, I'd probably die. He was the one whose white hair was like fresh fallen snow. The eyes were as blue as sapphires; his pale complexion looked to me more like the color apricot. His lips were pale pink, yet dry, but as I can observe, when he kisses a girl or shares a kiss with someone, it shows how passionate and how tough it is. I know in myself when I kissed him, it would portray our deepest feelings for each other. That is secret for now. After all, he's probably a different guy. Okay, let's go back to the topic.

He paced steps back and took another dramatic bow. "I'm Jackson Overland Frost," he introduced, showing off his devilish smirk and raised a brow at me. I blushed again. "Call me Jack."

I giggled, "Well, uh," and then chuckled, until my chuckle turned out to be a hysterical laugh. I was laughing at it, yet deep inside I was blushing, so I tried to hide it, but seems like I can't. I stopped laughing then when I looked at him, he was gawking at me.

"You look cute when you blush," he complimented. Uh-oh. Whaaaat?! Okay, forget it. I did another hysterical laugh, but this time, I was hugging my awful stomach, since I just ate my break. Oh my gosh. After that, I reprimanded myself quietly, "Stop laughing. He might be gawking at you once more!" Okay. I stopped laughing and relaxed myself. It's hard to stop laughing, but I have to control it, or my voice will be shaky.

I introduced myself to him, "I'm Elysse Gail Snowfall. Just call me Elsa."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Wow, what a name!" he complimented then his face contorted into a great grimace. What's wrong with a big guy, huh? He started to be entirely flustered about me and it was cute. Wait, what?!

Until then, after a few seconds of confusion, he stopped looking entirely flustered. "Were you the one who wrote the heartmoving—?"

I cut him off impatiently with my answer.

"Yep, Jack. I was the one who wrote a heartwarming article about love." I looked at him amazingly. "Why?" I did not know what's going on inside him, but I knew there were deepest thoughts down inside him, yet he can't reveal it. Now I know for now, they're his TOP SECRETS. So he decided to say, "Let's be friends."

I smiled. "Okay, why not?" then the bell rang. I turned to him once more. "Oh, uh, gotta go! Bye!" I ended the conversation, throwing a wink at him then ran away. I may not know what his response was, but I hope it's—I mean _**he's**_ unforgettable. As I reached the door of our classroom, my friends surprised me. The surprise was loud I suddenly got goose bumps. "Surprise, Elsa!" they chorused. I laughed, turned off the laughter then put in seriousness.

I asked, "Why did you leave me in the cafeteria earlier?"

"We were joking, as you see," Punzie replied with a nervous laugh. I laughed hard. We went back to class but I can never forget him: **THE ONE AND ONLY JACK FROST.**

_**Here, there's a bit of main thing formed here. Okay? What's going on? Jack should say, "Could you be mine?" but I decided not to, so that the story is still slow-paced. And look, while typing, a lot of ideas came into my head and I decided to put them here in the story. This story I think is so good I can't just let go of it. If you got questions, ask me! It's either PM me or review, but if it's kinda a confidential question, please just PM. **_

_**SPOILER ALERT: The next chapter has Jack's P.O.V.! I can't wait! *fangirl scream* Okay, when you read the next chapter, okay, there!**_

_**I acknowledge the Guests and Authors who reviewed the previous chapters, though I won't mention names. You know who you are. Hope you will continue reading!**_

_**And last: the succeeding chapters will have delays in submission, but don't worry! When I got the time, I will post it. School's approaching, and I'm gonna scream!**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	6. This Is Crazy!

**Chapter 6: This Is Crazy!**

**Jack's P.O.V. *fan girl scream***

The classes were pretty quite boring. I'm physically present, but mentally absent. I was supposed to be a heartthrob, but the first time I met Elsa, I forgot about all the girls I've seen except her. This is crazy!

Okay, I was like, "Oh really? That's her? The one who wrote the heart moving article about love?" Never mind about that. Mrs. Gothel might probably say, "Mr. Frost's head is always in the clouds!" I don't want her to think that, so I turned my full attention to her. I glared at her, then felt sleepy. I almost yawned because it's all lectures. In the middle of our class with her, I saw two, irresistible ice blue eyes that were as blue as the jumping waters. The platinum blonde I bumped awhile ago. I'm trying to recall. Was that her?

I tried to catch her eyes, and yes, I did! It was Elsa. I didn't realize were classmates. Okay, she's a seat far from me, so while Ma'am Gothel is gone, I'll sneak, exchange seats with Periwinkle, then sit beside her and, you know, spend time with her. I looked at my watch; it was 15 minutes before the next subject then I looked at the wall clock. It was the same! Mrs. Gothel told us that we have a seatwork to do, on page 3. There, she left! I did exactly what I wanted to do. I asked Periwinkle if she can sit on my seat. Luckily, she agreed and we exchanged seats. And as you can see, Elsa is seated between my two ex-crushes: Periwinkle and Tooth. I bet she has a crush on me, and if her seatmates know it, they would probably be her rivals.

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Why would I ever sit between two snobs? That dumb Periwinkle and stupid Tooth were thinking I was a mascot for kids. They even daunt me, "Jack won't be yours." I felt heartbroken, and I thought my dreams were fading away but…that's not true. _It does not matter if you have a lot of rivals. Your feelings for Jack will never go away, _the voice inside me said. Yes, I believe it! Whatever happens, Jack will be mine. I turned to see if the class was okay, when something, oops, someone caught my attention. That guy with a very grey complexion in his college uniform. He also had yellow eyes and messy hair. He's much of a vampire to me! Who the h*** is that, anyway?

I stared at his ruthless eyes. They were so evil. Maybe he's part of a frat. Uh-oh! I have to stop looking at him or maybe he'll hurt me in the next few hours.

I looked to my right and left. Instead of Periwinkle, a guy was seated beside me. Wait, was that Jack? I flicked my finger on his shoulder then he whirled swiftly at me. "Elsa?" he said in surprise.

"Jack!" I cheered. "Hey," I said sweetly.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Hey," I answered sweetly, "The seatwork's freakishly hard."

"It is," she replied, then returned to her book, "but keep trying." I glared at her. She was focused on answering each question carefully, and thinks critically of what to answer. What a genius! I can't believe it. She's really great, but I don't know how I can be like her. I still glared at her when Tooth caught my attention. "Jack," she started, "why stare at the stupid girl on your right?" Elsa slammed down her pen, stopped writing and sulked. Tooth was really rude. She's the girl who wants me to be hers, same with Periwinkle. Before I like them, but now, I don't.

"Tooth, don't call her that," I replied defensibly for Elsa. She gave me a suspicious glare. "She isn't okay?"

"I don't care," she replied rudely, then showed her seductive acts at me. Worse, she pushed Elsa's chair and Elsa slipped out of the chair. She was held back by the chair that's why she suffocates. Everyone stared as she struggled to get out of the chair, then they laughed at her. POOR ELSA! I saw everyone's laughing faces, including Periwinkle's and Tooth's sarcastic laughs, but there were three shocked, serious and mad faces. Conscious, I helped Elsa stand and the three serious faces approached her. They fired questions at her.

"Elsa, is everything okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who pushed you down?"

Elsa wipes the dirt away from her uniform, and it was stained with dirt. She sighed, "Everything's fine, girls. Thanks."

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

After that second set of classes, I stomped my foot then brought almost all of the books to the locker room. I gave Periwinkle and Tooth a stupid look. I walked away with my anger in me. It was lunch time, so I slammed the books I brought to the floor. Everyone turned to glance at me, then returned to their lockers. Suddenly, my friends came to encourage me, for a lot of embarrassment that pretty happened.

"Elsa, it's okay," encouraged Punzie. I stared at her then turned to my locker. I put everything inside then organized it. This is my first embarrassment in college. THIS IS CRAZY!

_**Uh, okay. I have here my first Jack's P.O.V. and Elsa's anger wasn't really gone yet. Why? Sooner, you will know who the guy Elsa saw strange awhile ago, and for you to know him, please stay tuned!**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	7. Beautiful, Yet Evil

**Chapter 7: Beautiful, Yet Evil**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"I don't understand," I whined to Punzie, taking all subjects needed for the last school hours. "Why does that stupid Tooth push me off my chair? That dumb—"

She interrupted me, "Elsa, come on!"

But still I continued, "Periwinkle laughed at me and even thinks she's the girl that Jack will ever have! What the fake she is!" so what we both said were mixed up.

"Okay, okay, chill!" she almost scolded quietly, and this time, I told myself to stop. "Maybe they're really like that. You won't expect everyone's kindness. Forgive them."

I sighed. "Well, okay. But if they still hurt me, they'll wait for my fists," I replied in revenge and with power.

"Don't say that!" she said firmly. "Please? Don't put your fists on them, okay?" I nodded reluctantly, yet anger rules inside me. I brought my books quickly in the classroom, on my seat then we went to the cafeteria to have lunch. The four of us were eating, except I. I don't seem to eat, but I don't want everyone to think I'm so emotional, so I swallowed even a scoop. I was relieved from my anger and revenge.

While enjoying our time together, I was caught by the suspicious yellow eyes. That vampire **again**?! I was so afraid of him, so I excused myself after my lunch and ran away from him. I don't want him to notice me running, but as I went to the toilet, he caught up with me and I ran again. Wrong decision! My poor stomach. I kept running until he caught up with me by the dark hallway. He's no escape.

I don't want him to think I was a coward, so I stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" He was terribly beautiful, yet I can see in his eyes, evil! "Well, Elsa, I bet you know me, huh?"

"How do you know my name?!" I screamed in wonder, but then I remembered he was the _vampire _that I just saw earlier, so I turned my back on him and paced steps far from him and yelled, "Leave me alone!" but the guy grabbed me by the hand, hugged my stomach, and put his knife which was about to stab me, next to my heart.

"Let me go!" I shrieked and moved helplessly and can't let go of him. He didn't listen, either. He was so rude! What a malicious guy!

"I'm Pitch Black," he introduced while his mouth was almost near mine, but I didn't look him in the eye and he seductively said, "and I like you. We're better together."

"No," I scoffed, "we won't be," I teased then pushed him with my elbows yet he's tightening his grip. God, he's so strong! What should I do? I felt helpless. "Enough!" I supposedly said earlier, but he wrung my neck painfully. I couldn't speak; it was like I swallowed a lump on my throat. The thing I should scream was drowned out by his wringing of my neck.

He looked at me beautifully. "Look, you're such a pretty and—"

"Let her go!" a familiar voice screamed. Jack was there; he was very mad and sweat was dropping on his uniform. With him were my friends, also known as my life savers. Pitch loosened his grip on me and I threw a punch on him—**ON THE FACE!** He collapsed, and what I did caused his nose to bleed. I ran to hug all of those who rescued me. "Thanks, you're all lifesavers," I thanked them. The bell rang again and it's time to get back to class.

After the last subjects, it's dismissal! I slipped out of my seat then went with Rapunzel to dorm 312. Wait, didn't I tell you about my course? I'm studying about journalism and drama. After all, everything's done up to my fourth year college. I have to really press on.

I sank on my bed and heaved a sigh. Punzie sat on the bed and comforted me, "Elsa, I know COLLEGE life is hard, but you have to face it! That's reality."

"Yeah," I responded sadly, though I was still happy.

"Do you socialize or spend time alone?"

"I do socialize," I paused, "but everyone in my past school ignored me for shutting them out, so I spent my time alone. I don't have much friends, not even a bestie."

Punzie wrapped her arm around me. "It's ok. Here, I have a lot of best friends, but some of them were traitors, while the others are trusting. Now, I trust you. Can we be best friends?"

I nodded. "Yes!" We hugged, then let go of each other. The rest of the day, we spent our time studying and accomplished requirements and by night, we slept beside each other at quarter to 11:00 p.m.

_**I'm back! Daren's back! Anyway, how's the day? My school's somehow fun, and if you wanna know some facts? Elsa's situation was related to my school life right now, but the plot is not as exact as what is happening to me right now.**_

_**Yeeey! Elsa's got a bestie! She's got a real friend, and also a company to be with. Let's discuss something here again.**_

_**That "SUPER" Jack came to the rescue in Elsa. Wow, I was like, "Super Jack?" okay. Right now, I'm thinking of putting on some more suspense or embarrassments and more and more rivals! I hope that's not a bad idea.**_

_**And, also thanks! I got this additional review, though it was one. But I hope all of you can review the story!**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	8. Rivals (Part 1)

**Chapter 8: Rivals (Part 1)**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

The alarm clock rang loud, that's why I woke up with a start. I yawned, "Uhhh, oh my god, alarm!" I switched it off and woke Rapunzel up. She woke up, too, yet her eyes look sleep. Her messy and tangled hair messed her original look.

"What the?!" she said, shocked. Her hair was cut, but it was still golden. The length of her hair was up to her half part of her back.

"Punzie?" I said in disbelief. "Is that you? You look nice!" I complimented, expecting a positive remark from her.

But the reply was not I was expecting. "Why was my hair cut?" she complained. "It was long for years! Who could have done such a thing?!"

I chuckled, wrapped my arm around her and explained, "That's better. Your hair's not short, but it'll be much easier to comb."

She seems interested, so she came closer and asked me incredulously, "Really?"

"Really," I assured her. "Let's prepare before we have our breakfast." She nodded then we took turns taking a shower. After that, we are both in our usual uniform. "Okay, here!" I said, "I'll prepare breakfast."

"Well, okay," she sighed lazily then I turned to make a very simple but special breakfast: HAM AND EGGS with rice. Perfect. I did all the procedures to cook the food well, and after that, done. I prepared our breakfast then we ate it. We finished it _just_ on time when there's a knock behind us. Afraid, I stood up then opened the door. I was shocked. "Winkle and Tooth?! What are you doing here?" I asked skeptically. They were looking at me sarcastically.

"Hey, Elsa," teased Tooth, "you cooked your breakfast. Can we eat some?"

"I…I…" I stuttered.

"C'mon, spit it!" exclaimed Periwinkle impatiently.

"I, uh—"

Punzie stood up to answer them, "Uh, sorry, but we don't have breakfast anymore because we finished everything. JUST COOK FOR YOURSELVES!"

"What?!" cried Periwinkle and Tooth. They were speechless. I would want to be polite to them, so I came almost near them but Punzie stopped me and instead of being polite, she did the opposite.

"You two girls, get out!" she said furiously.

The two were sarcastically amazed and pretend to drop their mouths open like they were shocked. "Wow, Elsa, looks like you've got a guardian."

"YES! Then what's wrong?" I retorted.

Periwinkle turned to Tooth and muttered, "Look at that. She even was strong."

Tooth nodded. "But the truth is she's weak." They agreed and burst into laughter. I gasped, and since I was so pissed off, I pushed them out of our dorm, then before they came in, I locked the door and slammed it. They banged on our door, shouting protests, "Let us in!" I was satisfied about what I have done to both of them. After all, no more sound is gonna disturb us at all.

"We did it, Punzie!" I rejoiced them did a high five with her. Carrying our backpacks, we got out of the room, locked the door and left.

***fast forward***

The cafeteria line was full, but Rapunzel and I decided to wait for the whole line in front of us to be gone. As it was my turn, I took my plate then took a piece of banana cake, then some water. We approached Kitty and Katie then sat together on a table. It was a good talk, but here comes another interruption. Two stupid faces approach the table. They were—Periwinkle and Tooth?! AGAIN?!

I stood up to defend for our friends. "What are you doing?!" I retorted. "It's rude to stare at people while they're eating!"

Tooth walked a few steps forward. "You think we know, Elsa? You're such an idiot."

Periwinkle nodded, and paced a few steps at me, simultaneously saying, "You're still a fool!" then took my glass of water and threw it on me. I closed my eyes so that the water can't get in there. My uniform was wet, even my face. She flinched at me. "Oops, sorry!" she apologized sarcastically, then they both burst to laughter. I was really mad at them, and though it wasn't funny, I slapped Periwinkle on her face. Everyone turned at us. Winkle touched her right cheek, which was hurt.

Tooth was mad, so she grabbed me by the collar, and said in a defensive, loud and clear voice, "I know Jack likes you, but he'll never be yours." Then they walked away. Suddenly, gossips between me and Jack were spread throughout the cafeteria.

"Jack likes that stupid girl?"

"Oh my god, they stink!"

"Yeah, and what is that girl doing here, anyway?"

Everyone was against me, except my friends, so I let my tears fall down. This has been my second embarrassment for me. My friends tried to comfort me while I was crying, though they can't.

"Elsa, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked me. I thought it was my head, but what if it's real? I was shocked. I wiped my tears with my hands then looked at him. "Jack!" I cheered. "How's the doing?"

"Everything's," he paused and took time to think, "good." I smiled, but my smile faded and turned to a lonely face. I closed my eyes, because of shame. "Elsa?!" he said, shocked. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not," I lied, though my voice was choked back by crying. I buried my face in my hands, only crying to myself. Jack wrapped his arm around me while I didn't notice.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Everything will be okay, Elsa," I assured. "Don't believe them." I kept on comforting Elsa, yet I was interrupted by a flick on my shoulder. As I turned, those were my _ex_-crushes.

"Why are you with that stupid girl, Jack?" protested Tooth. "She stinks!"

"Get out, both of you!" I said defensibly, offending both girls. They stomped their feet in walking away. I turned to Elsa. "Stop crying, come on," I comforted. She unveiled such flawless face and for me, she's a flower, no, I mean, she's more than a flower. She's Elsa, and I liked her more than the other girls I met.

_**POOR PERIWINKLE AND TOOTH! Are they heartbroken, or are they still fighting for Jack? I don't know if they would do that. That stupid gossiper *referring to Tooth* was so mean and what the f*** is she doing? Man, this is not so good after all. Let's find out. DISCLAIMER: Before, I don't put curses on most of my stories, but sorry if I put some words. If I put those, I added some asterisks so that the word is not revealed, but censored. I know that it's rude, although I shouldn't do it. I apologize for doing it.**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	9. Rivals (Part 2)

**Chapter 9: Rivals (Part 2)**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I was given encouragement after Jack comforted me, so I just gave him a simple smile in response. I went on my way to the washroom, but then a group approached me. They got these nasty, mean and tough looks. God, I was alone! Where are my friends? They're supposed to be my guardians!

This group was so uniformed in almost everything: attire, hairstyle, shoes, and make-up! Anyway, those will destroy their beauty. What are they doing to do? Disturb me? Let's see.

One of them approached me and asked, "Were you the girl that Jack likes?"

I knew what she was talking about, so I lied, "Uh, no."

"Grrr," she growled and protested, "Liar!" and slammed me down to the ground like a mop. I was so weak, I thought I couldn't stand, but my hands pushed the floor and I hold on to it so that I could stand. Now I know. They were a group of sorority girls! They're also my greatest rivals, just like Tooth and Winkle.

"Wow," I scoffed, "did you just do this kind of threat to me…?"

"Let's see if it's a threat," she uttered then all of them pushed me up and down repeatedly. They were all thinking I was a see-saw. The rest were holding me back, and one was assigned to kick my stomach. My stomach was kicked hard due to a worst snack. Ouch! Worst, one of them grabbed me and pushed me hardly on a wall. It was a very hard impact that my left arm got hit. It crunched, came out of position and my bone broke into pieces. I got this serious compound fracture. I was clutching my broken arm, and I have no other response but to surrender.

"Haha!" one taunted. "Wanna fight? Go! Fight back!" but I couldn't let go of the pain. It hurts terribly. Everyone was laughing at me.

Another shadow interrupted and she got this mad and serious face. "Hey, why are you laughing at her?" she asked angrily. The girls whirled around and laughed at her instead at me.

"Who do you think this girl is, huh?" they asked each other. They exchanged glances and laughed altogether.

The girl didn't speak anything but three words: "Hurt me. Now." Whaaaat? Punzie, please, don't! Too late, the girls agreed to hurt her. They prepared their weapons to hurt her but just in time, I saw this thing behind her. It was a violet remote with special buttons which stops people from hurting her. The girls were almost near, but she pressed this very special button, and all the girls who tried to hurt her fainted and fell asleep on the floor. She ran to me so worried.

"Hey, Elsa! Everything fine?" she asked. I heaved a sigh but never let go of my clutched arm. "Good thing your head's not the one that's hurt." I let go of my broken arm carefully, then, holding out her hand, Punzie carefully reached for my strong arm. I walked kinda weakly but she helped me, so we were able to rush to a nearer clinic. I went through x-ray processes, then, the doctor wrapped my arm in a clean bandage, and put something to hold my arm.

"I knew you went here the best time needed," he commended, "so you'll have to wait for 6-8 days before it becomes well."

"Okay," I replied, nodding thoughtfully.

"Then come back here after 8 days," reminded the doctor. I agreed. We thanked him then rushed for the next period. We were on our classroom's door, but now we can see our professor teaching a lecture. I don't know what to do! But don't worry. Punzie opened the door for me and she knocked. Everyone's heads were at us, even Prof. Gothel's.

"Sorry, Madame Gothel, we're late," apologized Punzie.

"And tell me the reason why you're late?" replied Ma'am, narrowing her eyes. What the! Why would she narrow her eyes even at me?!

Instead, I stepped forward to answer. "I…uh…just, you know, broke my arm because I got hit so hard on a wall and…that happened," I stuttered.

"I understand," she replied kindly, but then her tone changed, and she started to shout at us! "But after all you have no reason to be late again. EVER!"

"But, Ma'am—" I protested

.

She cuts me off, "No 'but's', Ms. Snowfall. Okay?! Keep your eyes on the clock!" I lowered my head in shame, since it happened to me sometime, but I learned my lesson, though I was really mad at her. I sighed, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," she commented, then let us in. I walked sheepishly inside the room and sat on my seat. I cupped my face on the table and yawned silently while covering my mouth. Okay, now she continues the discussion. That lecture's just yesterday, and then seatwork after that?! Let's find out. After such lecture, we were asked to answer another seatwork. Again?! Then she left.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_God, what happened to Elsa's arm?_ I thought. It was wrapped in a clean bandage and she was so weak. She felt lazy, but she forced herself to answer the seatwork given. She's a right-handed person, so she does not have to worry about writing, but on other things, I think she has to.

Periwinkle and Tooth were bored and sleepy, so they tried to figure out something. They took a glance of Elsa's arm and decided to play her. Tooth wobbles her chair, while Winkle tickles her wrapped arm as in playing the piano. I observed Elsa's ears: I think there was steam coming out or she'll explode. Now, she was pouncing at them! She was mad, so mad that she slammed Winkle down on the floor using her broken arm. "Ouch!" she moaned as loud so that everyone can hear. They whirled at her, clutching her arm and laughed at her once more. This made me mad. I was so mad, as in MAD with Winkle and Tooth.

"Help me!" cried Winkle.

I tried to be as rude as I can be. "Go and help yourself!" I shouted rudely. Everyone turned their attention on Periwinkle and exchanged fearful glances at each other. Some laughed at her, since she was like such a poor kid lying on mud. That's the perfect scene I wanted for both Periwinkle and Tooth. Everyone spread rumors about my rude response to Winkle, and saying I was such a rude heartthrob. I started to be slowly, slowly disliked by some of my classmates, but I don't want that to happen. I ran at the teacher's table to apologize in front of the class.

"Look, look, everyone, listen!" I ordered. Everyone turned their heads on me and I announced, "I don't mean to be rude, I mean, yes, I meant it. I was really, really sorry. After all, that stupid Periwinkle and Tooth were freaks! They were really the mean girls here in the class!" Periwinkle's and Tooth's faces turned red in shame. I humiliated them. Their red faces turned into crying because of that. Anyway, they deserve it. I want to humiliate them, because I just want them to do the right thing. So, now, what?

I guess Periwinkle and Tooth can never have the chance to like me again.

_**I'm back! Long time no see, I mean, talk? I have school, and I can't interrupt my studies with this fanfic I'm writing. Such two days to write a fanfic, ohhh no. My laptop's filtered by parents, so when I really asked for it that's the time I can type a new chap. I missed you all so much.**_

_**And guess what, have you gotten the part you wanted? Well, if you do, congratulations! If not, it may be on further chapters you ever wanted.**_

_**And...before I forget, in Chapter 8, who do you think cuts Rapunzel's hair? Will Punzie know? Or will she just keep on spying the whole school to know who cuts her hair? We have to find out.**_

_**Now, tell me what're you thinking?**_


	10. Letting Go of The Bandage

**Chapter 10: Letting Go of the Bandage**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

What a nice day ever since I forget my past. As I can see, I can remember the history of my life: embarrassments, blood, sweat, hurts, and so on and so on. The thing that I cannot forget was the time that a sorority group pushed me so hardly on the wall and broke my arm because of the hard impact.

I knew it was easy to regret, but the things I learned were:

1) Before you leave, have a friend right beside you. Don't go alone.

2) Make a strategy on how to stop them. That's all.

Anyways, I was reminded, "Past is past." Good. Right now, I'm not sure if my arm would be completely healed but I'm sure it will be healed.

A week later my arm was broken, Punzie and I approached the doctor. We went to the same route, same clinic and met the same doctor. We greeted him normally and collapsed on a comfy sofa. He was in a rush; he got some more patients to meet. He looked for my important files. After all that rummaging, he assisted me in taking off my bandage. It was well, of course, but when I tried to move it, it grew painful. I was astonished at the doctor's reaction, though it could not help my arm.

"Doc, why is my arm like this?" I asked, pointing to my left arm.

He looked on my left arm carefully and answered, "It ended up like that, but if you move it, it will be back to normal."

"Oh…?" I asked interestingly.

"Mmm-hmmm," he replied. "In fact, you will experience pain. Make it used to physical movement so that you can still move it. Okay?"

Punzie and I stood from the sofa and I nodded. "Yes, doc. Thanks!" He smiled beautifully then we left the clinic. We rushed to the cafeteria and got our food. There was a table and there were my friends, Jack, and somehow this guy who I saw out of the blue, without knowing his name. "Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Hey, Elsa," Jack stood first then wrapped his arm around me. I felt something quite different right now. He wrapped his arm around me before loosely, but this time it gets tight. I can't let go. I snarled at him, but, instead, he smirked at me. I sighed sadly, but it was I think, nice?

***fast forward***

In our dorm, I was doing some research for our homework. I got so freakishly pissed off at my homework when my phone rang an alert. I got this text from Jack which says:

**Elsa, we have to talk.** Uh-oh. What? Okay, I was like, _"Did I do something wrong?" _I'm not sure. Maybe, you know, I felt like I've done something wrong to him. Instead, I replied, **Okay, then, where will we see each other? **"Send!" I said happily. If a text just came in my phone awhile ago, this time, almost a flood of texts came in my phone! Some were texts of my friends, others, Anna, etc. but I read this one reply: Jack's. He replied,

**Uhh, in the nearest coffee shop. Right now.** I even reacted when the text said, _"Right now."_ What's going on?! Have I really done something wrong to him? Have I betrayed him? Teased him? Insulted him? Left him? It may not be one talk; it might be such a conversation. I got no choice but to go. He'll be waiting for me. Anyway, I know where it was, so I changed to my clothes. I went out of our dorm, but as I opened the door, Punzie was right in front of the door, and it seems like she's frightening me!

She was so astonished as she sees me about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the nearest coffee shop."

"And why?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "Jack and I are going to talk about something. Maybe it's, uh—confidential, so I have to go. I'll be back!"

She smiled. "Okay, Els, take care." I gave her a hug in return and brought my phone with me. I went out of the dorm building and rushed to the nearest coffee shop. I was looking for Jack, and he was waiting for me on a table. I was expecting a very upset face; instead what I saw was a smile.

"Elsa, have a seat," he said, escorting me to the seat I am sitting to. I sat on it peacefully. There were cups of coffee served for us and two cinnamon rolls for us to eat. He was so breathless as he looked at me.

"Elsa, let's talk," he started. Suddenly, I remembered the text he sent me awhile ago.

I got the guts to say it. "Jack…did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Ohh reeeeaaaalllly?" I said in a rising-falling intonation.

"Yes, yes, I'm serious," he replied but I kept on shaking my head repeatedly until he stopped.

I suddenly said, "You're lying."

"Come on, I'm telling the truth!" he replied thoughtfully.

I sighed, "Okay. Go talk!"

He started with a sigh, "Actually, you did not do anything wrong. And we're going to talk about the beautiful things!"

"Really, Jack?" I asked pleasingly.

"Definitely," he replied, then started. "How's your arm, Elsa?"

"Oh, uh," I paused, looked at my arm then replied, "good! It's well." He nodded thoughtfully. "I'm afraid everyone might say we're dating."

He hushed my mouth and said with a laugh, "No! We're not! We're just talking." I sighed and stayed silent. After our snack, he brought me outside for some fresh air. I looked at him; he looked at me. He wrapped his arm around me and put his mouth near my back part of the neck. He breathed on my neck. His breathing was so ticklish that I can't imagine how I can endure such thing. My heart beats fast again. He came near me and I thought he was going to give me his _first_ kiss. Instead, he went near my ear and said in a very, very, sweet voice, "I liked you."

That was just the beginning.

_**Oh, god?! All for the sake of school, I'm tired, and now I'm writing a new chap. This chapter might be so unpredictable for me. Anyway, Jelsa fans, if you think you can review on my fanfic because my goal is to get at least 100 above reviews. Please, even if I have a hundred reviews, you still have the chance to because "at least" means the exact or more than the exact. So much for facts right now.**_

_**Another thing, I really missed you all badly! I thought it was really good, but thank God I typed a new chap. It will take me either a month or a week for me not to type a new chap because First Long Test is approaching and I'm freakin' out.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, I made some changes because there were mistakes as I didn't notice. That's all :). Love yah!**_

_**Now, tell me all what're you thinking?**_


	11. Remembering It Again and Again

**Chapter 11: Remember It Again and Again**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I stuttered when I listened to Jack's three words. It seems to me like, "I _**love **_you." Was it true? Or he's just trying to admit something? Maybe, I'm right. I bet he has a crush on me that's why to some girls, including Winkle and Tooth, he was rude. Anyways, let's go back.

"Jack, did you just say," I dropped my mouth open, "I-I-…l-l-love—"

He interrupted me. "No, I just said, I liked you! As a _friend_! I'm not lying."

"Oh, really?" I asked in a rising-falling intonation. He nodded pitifully and raised his hands as in surrender. I can't believe he was doing that, or else, I'll bring him to the police. "Jack, there's no need to surrender," I muttered.

"But…" his voice trailed off. I wondered why. Is he getting sick? Weak? No, he looked behind him and there were the two popular bullies in the school: Winkle and Tooth.

"Elsa, leave!" he ordered. I turned around, alarmed to hear him say "leave". I just did some nonsense gestures in front of him.

"No, Elsa, I'm serious!" he said and I looked from behind him. There were they. I have to escape. I had no choice but to do what Jack says. I'm sure he doesn't want me to be hurt, but if it will happen, he would rather freak out. Winkle and Tooth were steps near, so I got no time. I never had the chance to say "goodbye" to Jack, because I'm afraid they'll be hurting me once more. I ran away from the coffee shop and hid my face from everyone.

I ran and there were a lot of bumps I experienced. Oh, god! Hope it wasn't such a mess after all. I bumped myself on someone's head; tripped on someone else's foot, and also let my elbows bump with the crowd. I got lost! But, I saw this shortcut and it led me to my dorm. Yey! I walked away from all odds and even away from the two stupid faces. As I got into my dorm successfully, I knocked and knocked and knocked on the door. Suddenly, Punzie opened the door and I got in. I simply plunged on the bed and heaved a sigh.

"How's your talk?" she asked.

I thought awhile. "Uh…good."

She smiled. "What were you talking about?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "I can't tell."

"Come on, it's just our secret."

"Even though!" I protested.

"But we're best friends, right?" she asked. I was emotionally struck by these two words: best friends. I know it was my own secret, and I wouldn't force myself to tell her. But how? Seriously, I gave up thinking that. She was right. I would have trusted her.

"Okay, all right! Fine!" I agreed. She clapped her hands like a child and told her everything. "Anyway, Jack and I got this wonderful talk—"

"About what?" Punzie interrupted to know why.

"Uh, nothing!" I almost lied. "We'd just talk about beautiful things, you know." She nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, and another, please don't ever tell anyone. Please…?"

She nodded. "But why?"

"It's our secret."

She agreed in laughter. "Sure, why not?"

I inhaled so that I can be calm. It was just that I feel my nerves shaking and I thought I would never say it. "Punzie, Jack just told me he likes me…"

She jumped on the bed. "Jack likes you?!"

"Yeah," I answered, blushing. "I can't explain why."

She nodded and explained everything. "You know what, bestie, I may not know everything about this but I guess…you're more than friends. He's _in love _with you!"

"But he said he just likes me _as a friend!_" I protested.

Punzie shook her head in disapproval. "No, Els, I can see it in his eyes. He likes you!"

"But—" I paused. I was disturbed. This was so stressing. How can your _boy-friend_ ever say he likes you? "Punzie, please. Don't let him know about what we are talking today."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "I won't tell him."

"Good," I replied, and we spent the rest of our day studying and resting and having dinner.

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. I apologize. So long that I haven't typed a new chappie here in this fic. Anyways, I missed you all sooooo much! Long time no talk! :) Hey :)**_

_**SPOILER ALERT: There will be a story in Elsa's past high school as mentioned, Polyniese Academy. Anyways, there will be another Anna's P.O.V. and I hope it'll be fun and it would not interrupt the college life of our dear Elsa. **_

_**Jack shouldn't have said it. Oh no! Anyways, he wants to tell a lot more things about her. He still wants to know Elsa better.**_

_**Now, tell me all what're you thinking?**_


End file.
